Aluminide coating of the airfoils is a common process in airfoil repair. The repair requires the coating of both the external and internal airfoil surfaces. The process of coating requires maintaining the airfoil in a mist of hot aluminide vapours. The coating of external surfaces of the airfoil by this process is standard in the industry.
The process of coating the internal surfaces of the vane is difficult. To coat the cavity of the vane, the coating vapours must travel to the internal cavity by using specially designed fixtures.
There is therefore a need for coating the internal surfaces of the vane without having to make complex coating pans and other complex fixturing.